A new kind of Red
by dreaming-about-dragons
Summary: Mirai is hurt badly after a fight she accidently got caught up in, and stumbles in to the HOMRA bar. They take care of her injuries and Anna wants her to stay there and heal. Yata is not so happy about it. With the help of the guys in HOMRA Mirai tries to figure out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**When I first got ideas for a fanfic after watching K-project again, I thought it would take place after K: Return of kings, then wasn't sure after what happened to the Slate. But I've decided that this story will take place after Return of kings, cause it goes better with my ideas. They still have powers  
and the Slate has somehow been rebuilt.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mirai stumbled down the street. Her right arm pressed to the side, trying to stop the bleeding from a cut, but it wasn't working. Maybe she had some broken ribs too, or at least cracked ribs cause it hurt like hell. She didn't know how or why she was caught in a fight. That she barely made it out alive from. She wasn't in any clan yet, so whatever issues between the clans, she wasn't a part of it. If this was even regarding an issue between the clans.  
She had done her best to fight back, but they were stronger then her. Maybe they had enough when she didn't get up again, they thought she died, or they just left her there to die. Either way, her injuries might not be fatal, but she was still hurt badly. And she needed help. She had to stop the bleeding. She started to feel dizzy. She lost balance and fell on her knees. She breathed in between clenched teeth as she hit the ground. Man, that hurt!

She looked up to her left and saw the sign above the entrance. This was HOMRA's quarters. She knew about the Red Clan. And their motto. No blood! No bone! No ash! They weren't exactly the good guys. But she had heard whispers lately, that they were not quite as bad as they used to be after their last king fell. But this was still HOMRA. But she didn't have a choice. She got up on her feet and stumbled to the door and put her hand on the door handle.

Kusanagi was standing behind the counter polishing some wine glasses when the door flew open and someone literally fell in to the empty bar. She had her hand on the door handle and her right arm pressed to the side when she fell in. She got up and took a few stumbling steps.

" Hey, this is…" Kusanagi began.

The girls crashed to the floor and he saw the blood.

"Anna!"he called for the little girl that was their king.

* * *

Yata walked in to the bar. He had and angry look on his face. But he usually did.

" That monkey!"

" Had a fight with Fushimi again?" Kusanagi asked, standing behind the counter.

" That bastard!" Yata threw the baseball bat on the floor and put down the skateboard.

He looked to the left and saw a person lying on the bench in one of the booths.

"Rikio. Why you takin' a nap? Why weren't you with me?"

" Yata. That's not…"

Mirai woke up when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She was aiming a punch, but she was weak from blood loss and pain, so she didn't have much power behind the punch, and it didn't do more than touch the stomach of the one who pulled her up.

The blanket slipped down and revealed a face that was not Rikio's, but a girl's face. Yata quickly let go and jolted back.

Mirai fell back down on the bench with a groan of pain. She would kill him when she was healed. Wait, he was HOMRA. But man, that hurt!

" Who's she? Wha- wha- what she doing here?" Yata said, suddenly not knowing what to do.

"She feel in to the bar", Kusanagi said. "She was injured".

"Why did she come here?" Yata asked with an annoyed look at the girl. "She's no HOMRA."

"No idea. Anna let her stay. We'll see when she's more awake. Now leave her alone."

He said the last part with a calm voice, but Yata knew it was best to listen, so he walked over to the bar and sat down. He sat with his back towards Kusanagi and glared at the girl under the blanket who seemed to be sleeping again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mirai woke up and saw the table legs and the bench on the other side. Right, she was in a bar. HOMRA. She got a strong feeling that someone was watching her and slowly sat up. It still hurt like hell, especially from the ribs. The cut had stitches and didn't hurt quite as much as yesterday. She didn't know who had done the stitches, but she was glad she was patched up.

It wasn't only one person who was looking at her. They were standing in a semicircle around the booth, all of them looking at her. The guy with the beanie that pulled her up and dropped her earlier, was standing with his arms crossed, frowning and looked like he wanted to throw her out. The man she thought had been behind the bar when she fell inside, was standing on the left side. He looked more welcoming. The others looked a little more suspicious, some of them curious. And in front of them stood the little girl with white hair, that somehow seemed to be in charge. She looked nice though, a little peculiar, but she seemed nice.

"Good, you're awake" said the guy who had been behind the bar.

Mirai wondered why he was wearing sunglasses inside.

" I like your color", the little girl said, looking at her through a marble.

_Color? What color?_

" Do you have someone waiting for you?" asked the man with the sunglasses.

Mirai shook her head. She didn't have any family here. Her mother was dead and she never met her father. She would talk to her friends later.

" No."

"Stay here", said the little girl. "You can heal here."

" Okay…" Mirai said a little hesitant.

But if they were going to do something to her, they probably already would have. The man with the sunglasses and the little girl helped her after all.

"Yata, go get a shirt she can change into, and then help her to the back room. She can stay there for now", said the man with the sunglasses.

Yata protested at first, but the man said his name again with a tone that said "do as I say". While Yata was gone, Kusanagi introduced himself and the others, and she told them her name. So it was the little girl who was king now. Mirai wondered how she became the king, what was she, twelve? But she didn't ask. Kusanagi asked how Mirai got injured and she said she had been in a fight, but didn't know why.

Yata came back and stopped at the table and reached out, a little hesitant.

" Don't touch me!" Mirai said with a glare. She was in enough pain.

He suddenly stopped and pulled back his hand.

" I… I ju… I …"

"Smooth", Rikio said.

Yata turned to glare at him and Rikio smiled.

Mirai slowly got up on her feet and got out of the booth and walked after Yata to the back room. She looked around. Two couches, a table.  
Yata held out the long-sleeve shirt and she took it. She turned around and took a few steps, then looked at Yata again.

"You just gonna stand there? You're gonna help me change even though I told you not to touch me?"

Yata's face immediately turned red and he took a few steps back.  
" I… I'd.. I… just… I… He quickly turned around and left.

Mirai clenched her teeth and breathed in while as she took off the bloodstained and ripped sweater that she had on, to change to the one they let her borrow. She lay down on the couch and tried to find a comfortable position. Kusanagi had given her some pain killers, and soon she dozed off.

Kusanagi was standing behind the bar again and Anna was sitting on a stool by the bar with a glass of juice in front of her. She looked pensive. Her marble lay beside the glass. Everyone else had left the bar.

" So how long is she supposed to stay?" Yata asked.

""A while", Anna said looking through her marble.

Yata looked at her and wondered what she saw.

"You can always keep her company", Kusanagi said with a little teasing smile. " To make up for you dropping her on the bench."

" Oh, hell no."

* * *

Mirai woke up and lay on the couch just looking at the room. After a while she slowly got up. She was in a lot of pain and needed more pain killers. The light came through the blinds and it was probably morning anyway.

When she walked slowly out from the back room to the bar, she saw Yata lying on one of the benches with a blanket on him. His face was relaxed and he looked so innocent and cute. Innocent and cute? Where did that come from? He had the same long-sleeve shirt as yesterday and she realized that the one he gave her were probably one of his. They were about the same size. Why was he sleeping there?

Yata opened his left eye enough to see her. He glared at her. His cheeks slightly red.

" What you looking at?!"

" I need some pain killers."

" Beh… behind the b-bar somewhere."

Mirai slowly walked over to the bar. Yata sat up and looked at her. She was kind of cute in his long-sleeved shirt and those skinny pants. Cute? Where did that come from? He pulled the blanket over him with an annoyed sigh and laid down again. When he heard that she was back in the back room, he got up, took his skateboard and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I made some small changes to chapter 1 and chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yata was going down the street on his skateboard. He had a fight with Fushimi yesterday, not a physical fight, but still. If Rikio had been there maybe he could have talked them out of it. He had been able to mediate sometimes when they argued. They were mending the friendship they once had. Yata had been so angry with Fushimi when he joined the Blue Clan, feeling like he betrayed not only HOMRA, but also their friendship. But after what happened to the Dresden Slate he started to see things a little different.

And now that girl. Mirai. He did a barley grind on a railing. When he landed he put down his foot to get more speed again. He didn't like it at first when Neko had spent time at the bar, It wasn't her Clan. Just because she didn't want to go with the Black Dog to talk to the Blue king a while back. But Anna let her stay, and Kurou. He had to admit though, that things were a bit different now. The Red Clan and The Blue Clan had joined forces with the Silver Clan to stop the Green Clan. They were still different Clans, and even if they were not friends, they were friendlier towards each other.

Yata did a backside flip. Kusanagi and Anna didn't seem to mind that the girl was there. Maybe it was…

He stopped the thought midway because something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something small was flying towards him. He crouched on the skateboard. He got up again and stopped and looked around. What the hell was that? He couldn't see anyone on the nearby buildings, no one in the windows. There were barely any people around. He looked to his left to see if he could find whatever almost hit hm. He didn't see anything and went over to the alley on his skateboard. But he couldn't find anything. Maybe it was just some kids playing with a ball and he just happened to get in the way? He wasn't really sure he believed that, but decided to drop it for now. He got out of the alley and continued on his way.

* * *

When Yata came back to the bar, Kusanagi was standing behind the bar counter like he usually did, Chitose and Fujishima were sitting by the bar, and Dewa and Eric were sitting in a booth. That girl, Mirai, were lying on a bench in the booth behind them. Yata glared at her for a moment, then realized he was probably overreacting. He was overreacting. But she was an outsider, she wasn't a member of HOMRA. But Anna had invited her to stay, Kusanagi didn't seem to mind. Yata adored Anna and respected Kusanagi very much, so he just had to deal with it.

Mirai was awake and lying on the side so that the backrest of the bench supported her back and ribs. Kusanagi had come to the back room about twenty minutes earlier to check on her and see if the patch needed to be changed. She still didn't know who patched her up, but she didn't ask. Kusanagi thought she should come out to the bar for a little while if she wasn't too tired, maybe eat something. She needed rest, but that didn't mean she had to stay in the back room all the time.

So here she was. She didn't say anything, she just listened to the guys talking. Trying to figure out what they were like. When she first came out with Kusanagi the atmosphere had seemed a bit tense and she felt a little uncomfortable, but now they didn't even seem to care she was there. Except for that guy, Yata, but he didn't seem quite as reluctant of her being there, just a little less.

Mirai didn't really know why she had stayed, when she didn't know any of them, and the reputation they had. But it was something about that young girl, Anna, that made it hard to say no when she told her to stay.

* * *

When Mirai woke up the next day, she didn't know where she was at first. Then she heard voices from the bar, and remembered that she was in the back room of the bar HOMRA. She stayed on the couch, and was about to move and get up when her stomach started to growl. But then Anna came in to the room with a sandwich and a glass full of juice. She walked slowly to not spill. It surprised Mirai to see Anna. But even if there was something strange about her, and she was the king of this Clan, she was still a young girl.

Anna put down the sandwich and the glass on the table and sat down next to Mirai, who was now half lying on the couch to still get support for her back and ribs. Anna didn't say anything at first, she was just sitting there with a small smile on her lips.

"Things are about to change", Anna said after a while with her soft voice.

"What?"

Anna was quiet for a few seconds. Her hands in her lap, making her look so innocent.

"Things are about to change. And something is going to happen. We need to talk about why you're here", she said with her soft voice. "We can talk after you rest."

Anna looked at Mirai and smiled before she got up and left. Mirai looked at her. Her words made her nervous. All they knew was that she had been in a fight, that she didn't know how she ended up in, and that she got injured. She didn't like talking about it, cause then she would have to relive it. She hadn't even put a foot outside the door to the bar since she got here. But she couldn't stay here forever.

* * *

It was in the afternoon when Anna and Kusanagi asked her about what happened two days ago. The others from the Clan were also there.

"Scepter 4 is looking into it, but they need to know what you know and saw, to get more details", Kusanagi said.

Mirai felt uncomfortable, but she knew she had to talk about it. She wet her lips and started to tell them what she knew, which wasn't much. She had been out walking and suddenly ended up in the middle of a fight. She tried to defend herself, but ended up being cut and hurt her ribs. And when she was down, they left her.

"It's not any of the Clans, and we would have known about it if it was", Kusanagi said. He looked at Mirai. "And you're not in any Clan?"

"No."

"Ever thought about joining a Clan?"

Mirai started to feel nervous.

"Yeah… well I… thought about… maybe trying to… join… the Blue Clan…" Mirai's voice faded and she almost whispered the last part, worried.

"Then why did you come here?! Why didn't you go to them?" Yata was angry.

"Yata Misaki!" Kusanagi looked at him.

"Don't call me that!" Yata glared and Kusanagi, but then he looked down, shoulders slightly up.

"I didn't have a choice!" Mirai said. "And I'm still here, aren't I? But I don't even know why."

"No fighting in my bar". Kusanagi said with a calm but firm voice.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"She needs to be here", Anna said with her soft voice. "And I like her color. It's purple.

Mirai looked down. Her color? Purple? She wasn't wearing anything purple. The shirt she had on was blue and her pants were black.

"Sometimes it's more red, and sometimes it's more blue. I like the red."

"That's why you wanted her to stay?" Kusanagi asked.

"Mhm."

Mirai didn't understand anything, and she was tired and needed to rest. She got up from the booth and slowly walked to the back room. She said she didn't know why she was still there. But she did know why. HOMRA was infamous, they were violent, their motto was 'No blood! No bone! No ash!' But during the time she had been there, even if she had spent a lot of time in the back room, she saw a completely different side of the Clan. They joked around, teased each other, they were kind. They were like a family. And she missed that. The feeling of belonging somewhere.

Yata pressed his lips together and looked at her with his eyes half closed as she walked towards the back room, thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is short, but I wanted to update. It will get more interesting soon.**

* * *

Chapter 4

During the next couple of days, Mirai spent more and more time out in the bar than in the back room. She still needed time to rest, but she could spend more time in the bar with the others. And they included her in their conversations, and she talked to Anna. And she didn't feel like a stranger anymore. It almost made her sad thinking she had to go back to her apartment soon.

Yata didn't say much to her, but she saw him sometimes glare at her from the side, like he was doing now, His head rested on his folded arms on the table.

The others had teased him for stuttering and blushing trying to talk to her before over the past few days. He seemed so cool and confident it was almost hard to believe that girls were some kind of weakness. But she had seen it herself when he was trying to talk to her. At least he didn't seem as reluctant to her being there.

Yata noticed that she looked at him and made a noice and turned avay. Mirai had been sitting up, but now she felt that she needed to lay down and rest, so she got up and walked over to the back room to lay down on the more comfortable couch there. And it was so much noice in the bar right now, she wouldn't be able to sleep, and even if she did, she felt more comfortable sleeping in the back room.

She liked it here. She never would have thought she would. But she really liked it here. Somehow it felt like home. Even though she had only been there close to a week. But she had to go back to her own apartment. As soon as the stitches were gone and Anna would let her leave, she would go home,

Awashima Seri had come to the bar once, but Mirai couldn't say anymore about the incident than she already had. And it didn't seem like Scepter 4 knew much about the incident either. Usually with a fight like that, alarms would have gone off at the station, but there had been nothing, which was quite odd. And no cameras had recorded the fight either.

Mirai hoped they would find the people behind it soon, even if no one seemed to know anything. She didn't understand how that could be though.

* * *

When Mirai woke up, Yata was sitting on the edge of the table. She flinched, and hit the backrest with her arm and the armrest with her foot as she did so. The movement sent a wave of pain through her torso and she grimaced while she pressed her arm to her ribs.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Mirai asked.

"Mr Kusanagi told me to go get you so you could get something to eat. But you looked so…" His eyes opened wide, realizing what he almost said. "You were… I didn't… I… " His face was red and he stood up suddenly. "The bar. Food."

He quickly walked out of the room. Mirai watched him go.

Then minutes later Mirai came out to the bar. Kusanagi told her to sit down and he would bring her a plate. Soon she had a plate of karaage and rice in front of her and a glass of Ramune. Kusanagi sat down opposite her with his own plate. Yata and Rikio were sitting at another table.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kusanagi asked.

"I'm okay, I guess" she said. "The pain killers helps a lot of course. I'm sleeping pretty well, although I do wake up from bad dreams sometimes."

"Who wouldn't" Kusanagi said with a small smile. "We should be able to take stitches soon."

"That's good." She took a bite of the chicken. "When the stitches are gone, I'm thinking about leaving soon."

"Anna won't be happy to hear that."

"I have an apartment to get back too. And I can't stay here forever."

Kusanagai didn't say anything, he just looked at her with a thoughtful look and a small smile.


End file.
